maddierosefandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Asterbury
Storm Asterbury is a main character in Forbidden Fruit. She is a Capitolian and is the escort for District 1, member of the rebellion and later love interest of the District 1 Victor, Gloss. She is 20-21 years old, born on 15th October, 2074. She is 5'5. Background Storm was brought up watching the Hunger Games, so it has become a natural occurrence in her life. Despite this, she could never really stomach the blood and deaths, leading her to become a bit of an outcast in the Capitol, where the rest of them viewed the annual Hunger Games as an exciting event. After leaving school, Storm immediately became an employee at a media company, aspiring to become a journalist. At the tender age of eighteen, she quickly became very successful in her field, and two years later went on to be promoted to the District 1 escort, a highly coveted job among the media personnel. Storm was immediately treated contemptuously by Gloss, one of the District 1 Victors, and slowly formed a tentative friendship with the other Victor, Gloss's older sister Cashmere. Over time, Cashmere came to respect that Storm was not like other Capitolians. Storm showed great distress when Glimmer and Marvel were both killed in the arena, becoming the victim of Gloss's infamous rages despite her attempts to calm him down. During and after the 74th Hunger Games, Cashmere and Storm become closer, while Gloss continues to view her with disdain. He sees her as a people pleaser, especially sneering at her attempts to win his friendship. Much to her chagrin, she soon finds that she is developing feelings for Gloss that are clearly not reciprocated, as he continues to treat her with bitterness. When Cashmere and Gloss are reaped for the 75th Hunger Games, Storm is horrified. She begins to collaborate with other Victors such as Haymitch Abernathy from District 12, turning her back on the traditional Careers. She soon learns about the rebellion and is determined that she will get both Delucan siblings out alive. When the arena falls, Cashmere goes free, but both Gloss and Storm are captured for their apparent involvement in the rebellion. Storm and Gloss begin to grow closer during captivity, despite Gloss's reluctance. Both are tortured for knowledge of the rebellion, despite Storm pleading that Gloss does not know. After some time, Gloss lies and claims that he is the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion. Storm and Gloss are rescued by rebel forces, however during this mission Cashmere is killed. Storm begins to believe she is the only one who can break Gloss out of his shell and help him, which she begins to do despite his initial resistance. He begins to fall for her too, and the two share several romantic interludes, after each one Gloss believing it's a mistake. Eventually though, he starts to see that the connection he has with Storm is undeniable. Appearance Storm is plain by Capitol standards, but would be pretty in the districts, with long mouse-brown hair and hazel eyes. She is curvy, a mark of a Capitol upbringing, with fair skin. Storm has rather elfin features, sometimes making her seem younger than her age. Personality Storm is well-mannered and polite a lot of the time. She is perhaps softer-hearted than most Capitolians, actually feeling sorry for the tributes of the districts. Storm doesn't like to conform to Capitol standards, dressing rather plainly. She is often quietly-spoken, but when driven can be a very passionate speaker. She has an internal strength that many don't expect from a Capitol girl. Ambitions Storm initially just wants to do her job well and earn respect from her peers, but eventually that goal changes. She sees the need for change in Panem, which is why she collaborates with Victors in regards to the rebellion. Storm believes that people have a right to freedom and that no one should be condemned to what Victors like Cashmere and Gloss have suffered. Strengths Storm is an emotional speaker and can often persuade people into her way of thinking. She also has a gentle heart, meaning that she cares for people probably more than she should. She is very driven and goal-orientated, although sometimes it can take a while for her to get what she wants. She is patient though, willing to wait until things fall into place. Weaknesses Storm's caring for other people can reach the extent where she can be vulnerable because of it. No matter how much she is hurt she persists, even though it's only really worse for her in the long run. She is not physically strong and doesn't know how to use weapons, never having the need for it in her life. She can often panic in certain situations when she doesn't know what to do. Relationships 'Family' 'Lucilla Asterbury' A flamboyant woman who views her only daughter as quite colourless. Storm's parents separated when she was young and she has nothing to do with her father. Lucilla is a socialite and wishes that Storm would be more like her, displeased in her ambition to mingle with the districts, who she views as beneath them. For this reason, Lucilla and Storm aren't very close. 'Friends' 'Cashmere Delucan' Cashmere and Storm form a gradual and hesitant friendship during the 74th Hunger Games. At first Cashmere is just polite towards Storm, but once she sees that the escort isn't like a lot of other Capitolians, she warms to her. Cashmere also serves as a go-between with Storm and Gloss, trying to get the two closer together. Storm learns to trust Cashmere more than she would any Capitolian, and is devastated by her death during the rescue effort. 'Haymitch Abernathy' The Victor from District 12, with whom Storm forms an unlikely friendship during the 75th Hunger Games. Haymitch appreciates that Storm can actually see what is really going on the districts, seeing her as smart and intuitive. He has a natural distrust of her due to her being a Capitolian, but this wears off over time when he sees her true colours. 'Love Interests' 'Gloss Delucan' Gloss and Storm's relationship is not an easy one. He views her with contempt for a long time, seeing no need to get close to a Capitolian. Despite her gentle nature, Gloss often mistreats Storm, for which he will inexplicably feel guilty afterwards. Part of the reason Gloss is so volatile towards her is because he wishes to hide any feelings he may have for her. However, Gloss does see Storm as different and over time he is attracted to her sweet personality, which is a contrast to his firebrand habits. During their time in captivity they gradually fall for each other, although affections such as hugs and kisses are something Gloss remains largely uncomfortable with. This is due to a mistrust of such gestures because of Cashmere's experiences. Despite this, Storm and Gloss grow closer, although their relationship is not fast but a very slow one to get started.